A heat rejection system is typically used to remove excess heat from a power generating system. One type of heat rejection system, generally known as a pumped loop system, involves the use of a coolant medium circulated through a heat transfer duct in order to transfer heat from a power generating source to heat dissipating radiators. Another type of heat rejection system uses heat pipes rather than heat transfer ducts to transfer heat from a coolant medium to heat dissipating radiators.
In certain types of high performance heat dissipation applications, such as spacecraft cooling for example, the weight of a heat rejection system can become a limiting factor in the overall performance capabilities of the spacecraft. Moreover, the heat transfer ducts or heat pipes in a spacecraft heat rejection system can be damaged by contact with MicroMeteoroid and Orbital Debris (MMOD), and are therefore typically protected by the inclusion of some type of shielding. Conventional types of protective shields generally complicate the fabrication process of the heat dissipating components while adding undesired weight to the system. In addition, conventional protective shields tend to reduce the thermal radiation efficiency of the heat dissipating components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a heat rejection system with MMOD protection that is both lightweight and thermally efficient. In addition, it is desirable to provide a fabrication process for the exemplary heat rejection system that is relatively straightforward and economical. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.